Complete:King Edward VIII
by twlight-princess
Summary: Twilight/Tudors Crossover.The young Edward Cullen was the perfect Renaissance prince but after his first wife Tanya failed to produce a son.His Dark side came out.Bella Swan a young girl who becomes Edward's second wife.But things never turn out right
1. Still Birth and meeting Lady Isabella

**My newest story.Please review let me know what you think. I can provide pictures in later chapters if you wish. I really love the story of Anne Boleyn and King Henry so I just added my favorite twilight pair into the story. I own no character's **

**Lady In Waiting Pov**

" Your Majesty I need you to push" I ordered the Queen Tanya. I waited as Tanya pushed down hard. This was King Edward and Queen Tanya's fourth child. The other three have died except for Lady Mary who is seven.

" One more push" I said. I watched as Tanya pushed with all her strength and then as I brought the baby out she collapsed on the bed behind her. But something was wrong with this baby. It was a boy but it was not moving.

" What is wrong?" The Queen asked. I looked over at the maids. They took the baby and wrapped in up in a towel.

" I'm so sorry your majesty" I spoke quietly.

The Queen screamed " No please no''. I turned and walked outside where Lord Jasper Hale waited to hear the news.

" Lord Hale" I bowed to one of the kings best friends.

" What be the sex of the baby" He asked frantically.

" It was a still birth" I replied.

" Another one" He sighed.

I nodded my head " I am afraid so".

" Tell the queen to stay in her chamber for further notice the king will be displeased" He said.

" Understood your grace" I bowed down as he walked away to deliver the bad news.

**Lord Jasper Hale's POV**

" Your majesty King Edward" I bowed before him and kissed the ring on his finger.

" Lord Hale you have news for me on the Queens birth. Is it a boy we have all been praying for?" I rose to stand before him.

" I am afraid not you majesty. The has given birth to a still born" I bowed my head knowing his reaction wasn't going to be pleasant.

" I am sorry your majesty". He stood from his throne and began to pace.

" Bring Lady Jane to my chambers" He ordered.

" Yes your grace" I then left to find Jane the kings newest mistress. She was sitting by a window in the hallway.

" Lady Jane" I called to her. She turned around and bowed

"Come the King requests a ladies company this evening."

"Yes your grace."

**Edward's POV**

"Your majesty the lady you requested."

A young girl walked into my chambers. She was small but well defined. I could see the perfect outline of her breasts and her long blonde hair flowed down to her waist.

I walked over to her slowly and wrapped my arms around her waist. I pushed her hair over t one shoulder and began sucking on her neck her body was pressed up tightly against me and I slid my arms up her back to undo the ties that held her dress together. I turned her around so that he back was pressed up against me and I slipped the dress down her shoulders to reveal her breasts.

I had seen better but I was to far gone to care at the moment. I pulled the dress completely off of her and slide my hand down her front till I found her heated center. I slid my finger in her and she moaned in pleasure. I turned her around suddenly and attacked her mouth with my own. The rest of clothes disappeared and I pushed her down onto the bed and pushed myself into her. I thrust myself in and out of her over and over again until I felt myself nearing my release.

I pushed myself out of her and sat up on the bed. I looked down at Jane.

" You are dismissed" I said. Jane put on her clothes quick before leaving my room.

**the next day...**

We were performing this pageant for the ambassadors of Tanya's native country of Spain. Some rubbish about good and evil. We men were fighting these woman called the disgraces. I was so infuriated with Tanya that I didn't even pay attention to what I was doing as I stared out the window in costume. My thoughts raged on. Did she love me? Or was she preoccupied? My thoughts were then rudely interrupted by some fool dressed up in costume.

"YOUR MAJESTY WE'RE ON!"

_GREAT MORE SHAME! _I thought.

"BULLLLLLLLOOOOOOCCCCCKKKS!" I yelled running in with my wooden sword in the air like a dog in the hunt.

We were all paused when the idiots of the show were screaming at the disgraces to let the graces go. I looked up at my sister Alice who looked unamused and bored. I was going to get her but she realized I didn't want to deal with her rants about her future marriage while carrying her on my back down an unsteady wall. I'll save that for that dumb dance.

So I settled for the woman standing next to her. I couldn't help but stare at her. Though she was in a mask I could tell she was gorgeous. She had a pale complexion. Her body was thin and boney. Her hair tied back in a bun. What struck me was her neck, it was long and thin.

I wanted to gaze at her forever but I was once again rudely interrupted when I heard:

"ATTACK!"

And once again like a dog in the hunt I sprinted. I shoved some men out of my way and climbed the fucking unsteady wall as if I were a spider monkey. No one was getting the girl but me. I was finally there and she gave me a smile. I bet she has never seen anyone so barbaric just to get a closer glance at her.

"Hello there" I said.

Could I sound any dumber?

"Hello" she said back.

I was ecstatic that I didn't scare her.

"And what is your name?"

"Perseverance"

"Your real name"

"Isabella, Isabella Swan"

I smiled, I previously courted her sister. The Swans and the Howard's were always attractive people.

"Pleasure to meet you Isabella, perseverance you are now my prisoner"

I then carried her on my back down the unsteady wall. It was the best weight on my back I ever carried. Her skin felt soft as her arms wrapped loosely around my neck. I felt the blood rush to the familiar area to my body. I needed to release badly.

"You never told me your name sir knight" Bella whispered in my ear.

As we got to the bottom of the wall. I gently set her down and lead her to the dance floor.

"Your Majesty Edward Cullen"

we got to the bottom of the wall. I gently set her down and lead her to the dance floor.

She laughed.

"You're so not you delusional little man"

I brought her to her partner.

"I'll prove it to you"

I turned my head around and moved to spot across from my sister. I could tell Isabella was giggling.

"UNMASK!"

Isabella was in shock as the mask went off. I was right, I was the King of England. I was in shock as well, she was beautiful with her eyes as dark as her hair. I gazed into Isabella's beautiful eyes once again.

"Told you so"

Isabella giggled and smiled at me. I started to melt like snow and ice in springtime. Everyone around me started to dance the traditional English dances. My thoughts continued to focus on Bella and then I was interrupted for the third time during this rubbish pageant by annoying sister Alice.

"EDWARDFORTHEFIFTHTEENTHMILLIONTHTIMEIDONOTWANNAMARRYTHATOLDASDIRTMAN!" Alice squealed at a mile per minute.

"Oh be quiet Alice about the marry the old king is crazy about you."

I wanted to look at Isabella but Alice made me look at her.

"ISAIDIDONTWANNAMARRYTHATMAN!" Alice screamed

I sighed as Alice kept screaming at me like a wild woman. The pageant ended I ran away from my insane sister as fast as I could. I tried to get a glimpse of Isabella one last time before she scurried off.

After that it all went down hill from there. I was in love with another woman.


	2. Please Read! Author's Note

**I must say this. Edward is not the same Edward we all know and love. He is taking on the role pf King Henry whick means he won't be a great gentleman. He is young and sometimes naive. Bella is also a different Bella. She takes on Anne Boleyn. Which mean there may be a tragic end to her future.**

**Character Explanation:**

**Emmet Cullen: Is Edward's older brother a duke that sometimes stays at the castle.**

**Alice Cullen: Edward's sister who is bethroed to an older man but secretly loves Edward's best friend Lord Jasper.**

**Rosalie Hale: Queen Tanya's closest alli and Emmett's bethroed wife.**

**Tanya (Katharine Of Aragon): Edward's much older wife. She is 40 and is having difficulty conceiving children. She met Edward when he was 14. After The Cullen's oldest son Anthony dies six months after there wedding. Tanya was bethroed to Edward. It was a somewhat happy marriage for a few years but Edward has grown displeased and uninterested with her. She knows her days at the castle are numbered.**

**Isabella Swan: Witty,intelligent,proud,brave,quick tempered,stubborn,ambitious,and haughty. Bella Swan was not in love with King Edward at first sight. She had an older sister Esme Swan that had been his mistress for a matter of weeks. After seeing how her sister Esme had given into Edward and been quickly discarded. Bella had no intention of making that mistake. She is adamant that she would only give herself to King Edward if they married.**

**King Edward Cullen: Is a spoilt,powerful and pampered youn man, used to getting whatever he desired. Isabella Swan with her sharp and witty tongue presented him with an unexpected challenge. However Edward ****was never intended for the throne of England. But due to the death of his older brother Anthony died at the age of 15 and his taking of his dead brother's bride, propelled the young prince into the limelight and laid the foundations for one of the most spectacular reigns in English history. The young Edward VIII was an artist, musician, theologian and sportsman — the perfect Renaissance prince — but the failure of his first wife Katherine of Aragon to produce a male heir brought out his darker side. Edward could be cruel and capricious, using arbitrary execution as an instrument of Royal policy. In his bid to produce an heir he would dismantle the established church in England, loot its possessions, and set himself up as an absolute monarch.**

**Charlie Swan: Was the main reason why his daughter Isabella had sought after King Edward. Charlie Swan was a Tudor diplomat and politician. He married Lady Elizabeth Howard, daughter of Thomas Howard, 2nd Duke of Norfolk and was the father of three children, Esme, Bella and George. He became one of Henry's leading ambassadors and was sent on numerous missions in Europe. His ambition was such that he was content to allow his elder daughter, Esme, to have an adulterous affair with Henry and his younger daughter, Isabella, to marry him. He had little choice but to acquiesce in the trial and execution of both Anne and George in 1536.  
**


	3. Edward's Had Enough & Secret's Revealed

**Please Read And Review!!

* * *

**

**Edward Pov-****the morning after...**

I looked over at Tanya and shook my head. I felt something but hatred towards her."Though I love Your Majesty and I'm loyal to you, in every way, I cannot disguise my distress and unhappiness" Tanya said to me

I took a bite of my food and shrugged " Well your going to have to".

Tanya seemed to shake off my insult " Edward I fear that your allegiance towards Spain is weakened".

I laughed " You are my wife. You are not my minister, you are not my chancellor, but my wife!". Tanya took my hand and looked into my eyes

" Please don't be angry with me" Tanya whispered. I pushed her hand away and stood up.

" I can't even have a meal in piece" I yelled as I walked out of the dining room. I looked over at Emmett who would be staying here for a short time.

" Where's is Lord Jasper?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged " His room I guess". Something was off. I walked to his bedchamber and knocked on the door. There was no reply.

" Emmett open the door" I demanded. He rolled his eyes and pushed the door open.

" Princess Alice what are you doing in here" I hissed. She was laying on Jasper's chest completely nude. Her eyes popped open.

" Edward this isn't what it looks like" Alice cried.

_**Flashback...**_

_Alice and Jasper were in the gardens._

_" I hate you" Alice yelled._

_" No, you don't" Jasper sighed._

_Yes, I do. If it weren't for you I would still be the Queen of Portugal. And now, what am I?" Alice said._

_Jasper looked sad " You are drunk and you are foolish!"._

Alice looked into my eyes as Jasper remained quiet" How dare you look at me! I am your Lord and Master, not your brother! You are both banished from court. You will relinquish your London houses. You will remove yourself from my sight. Do you understand?

" Yes...Yes your majesty" Alice looked away.

" And Alice" I smirked.

" What? She looked curious.

" I have yet to decide whether to make you new bed mate a head shorter". I walked out the room furiously. But my temper quickly changed when I saw Isabella walk down the hall she was wearing deep blue gown that suited her pale skin. I walked up behind her and took her hand. She turned around slowly and bowed.

" Your majesty" Isabella kissed my ring.

I smiled " Please call me Edward".

She stood to her full height " As you wish Edward"

I gently pushed her against the wall " I have been waiting to see you all day".

Isabella blushed " Edward tis it is only morning".

I kissed her but she pulled back " I'm terribly sorry your grace but I am no mistress".

I gazed into her deep brown eyes " Then what are you?"

Her eyes sparkled " I am many things but one thing I am not is a woman who stands in the background".

I smiled " So what is it I can get from you?".

Isabella laughed " Well I can promise you one thing".

" What?" I asked curiously.

" I can give you the one thing you desire" She leaned into my ear " A son". I watched as she pushed herself off the wall.

" A son?" I asked.

Isabella nodded " I'm sure you've thought of replacing Queen Tanya". I was about to respond but she was already gone. Maybe she was right I had never heard of such a thing, but I am the bloody King of England. I would see her again and soon.

**Bella Pov****-last night...**

" I hope your getting settled in" My father Charlie said as I sat down on my new bed.

" Yes father I am" I smiled up at him.

Charlie looked into my eyes " There's something deep and dangerous in you Bella, those eyes of yours are like dark hooks for the soul".

I laughed " Why thank you father".

Charlie nodded his head thoughtfully " Your uncle and I have helped you Bella but it is time you do this on your own".

I took his hand in my and squeezed it " Father I promise you I will have King Edward's son and our family will once again have the fortune we deserve".

He rubbed my cheek and smiled " Bella I expecet you to last longer then Esme did". I didn't answer him I closed my eyes shutting out the world around me.

* * *

**This is a short chapter but I'v been very busy helping my sister today as well as school. This is a tough story to writ since I want to to make sense and I want it to be as close to the Tudors as possible. So pleas Review once you are done. if anyone has an idea for the next chapter just tell me in your reviews. I would alson be grateful if readers could read my other stories and review.**


	4. Tanya Becomes Aware

**I have been pretty busy with school so here's the new chapter it's short but I'll try and make the next one longer. In order for me to post my chapter's quicker I need more reviews good or bad. I only takes one little button and few words to make a review so please R&R.**

* * *

Tanya P.O.V

I had heard talk of Edward's new fascination with Isabella Swan at first I thought she was just another mistress but after Lauren seen Edward in the hallway with her I feared she would be around him more often. I sat down on my bed as one of the ladies brushed through my blond hair. I heard the door open and watched as Isabella came in the room wearing something to pretty for a lady in waiting. I hated her all ready. She walked towards me with an air of grace and confidence.

" My Queen" She bowed before me and kissed my ring. I put my finger under her chin so I look at her face. I noticed a small smirk grace her perfect face.

" Isabella Swan my new lady", I said as politely as I could. I still had to be nice to her. If Edward found out I or anyone else treated her badly then it would not be a pleasant sight.

Isabella stood up to her full height. " Queen Tanya I hope all is well".

I nodded my head " Yes thank you for asking". I stopped speaking to her as Rosalie Edward's sister in law came through the door. She was my closet friend and one of the very few people on my side. She agreed that is was not my fault that I lost so many baby's.

" Rose nice to see you" I smiled warmly.

Rose did a small bow " Yes Tanya I was wondering if we can have a chat in private?". I looked around at my ladies and nodded. " Yes ladies you may leave". They all bowed and left. Isabella was the last to leave.

" Who is that?" Rose hissed.

I sighed '' Edward's new conquest".

Rose sat down beside me " He'll come to his senses soon and Bella will be a mere figment in his imagination".

I shook my head " What if he doesn't? I'm getting old Rose I mean soon I may not be able to conceive and Edward is so young what if he thinks I'm to old?" I cried.

Rose stayed quiet. She knew I was sadly right. My day's at the castle would soon come to an end but that does not mean I won't stop trying.

**Bella P.O.V**

I walked out the room with a smile on my face. As I walked down the hall I felt two pairs of hand wrap around my waist while a pair of lips kissed my neck.

" I love your neck" Edward said as he kissed my neck and then my shoulders.

" Your majesty does not like to be denied I see" I laughed.

Edward pushed me against the wall and kissed me. This time I kissed him back letting my arms wrap around his neck.

After a few minutes I pulled back to catch my breath " Your wife" I spat those words out like a plague.

" What about her?" Edward asked.

I rolled my eyes as he kissed my neck " I don't think she likes me".

He continued to kiss my neck but still answered my question " No but she doesn't like anyone that may be a competition to her.

We heard footsteps coming so Edward pulled away " I will have you Isabella". I smiled against his lips. I watched as he walked away slightly flustered.

" I know what you are trying to do, do not think to take the kind away from me" A voice I recognized as Tanya said.

I turned around and innocently smiled " I would never think of it".

Tanya shook her " He will tire of you, like all the others"

I laughed " And what if he does not?" I asked curiously.

" You are just a foolish child" Tanya hissed.

I walk over to her " I may be young but you have no idea what I'm capable of" I said as I pushed past her. I could hear her scream as I strutted down the hallway. Things were just getting started and there was no end in sight.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Edward and Bella's relationship is starting to heat up as Tanya become more paranoid. Reveiws are necessary**


	5. Edward's Aks For A Divorce

**Please Read and Review!!

* * *

**

Edward P.O.V

After my encounter with Bella I went back to my chamber. As I walked in the room I seen Tanya surrounded by her maids.

Tanya looked up at me, " Edward may I speak with you?".

" You may leave", I told the servants. They each bowed and kissed my ring as Tanya came over and started to rub my arm. I pushed her away.

" Edward why do you do this to me?", She asked.

I rolled my eyes " Do what to you?".

" Sleep with women when you have me" Tanya said as I walked over to the window. I noticed Bella in the gardens. I wanted to see her again. But I would have to deal with Tanya first.

" Tanya when I married you I made no promise that I would be faithful" I pointed out.

" But your grace it hurts me knowing that you do not come to my bed anymore" Tanya said softly.

I pinched the bridge of my nose " Tanya you are not my wife legally".

Tanya looked over at me clearly in shock '' That is not true".

I glared at her " Tanya you consummated the marriage with my brother Anthony and that is my I can't have a son. I am cursed because of you!".

" I was a good and faithful wife to you" Tanya cried.

I ran my hand through my hair " Tanya your tears mean nothing to me I am leaving and when I get back I suggest you not be here". As I walked to the door Tanya grabbed my arm.

" Your going to her aren't you?" She cried.

I removed her hand from my arm " That is of no importance to you". I slammed the door shut behind me.

**Bella P.O.V**

I walked through the castle's garden. It was a wonderful afternoon. I heard footsteps behind me of course it was Edward. I stopped walking and smiled at Edward.

I bowed before him " My King".

" Ah Lady Bella so good to see you again". Edward smiled.

I stood up and looked at him. He seemed to be wound up about something " Is something wrong?".

Edward gave me one his crooked smiles " Nothing you need to worry about love".

I took his hand and walked over to the bench so we could sit down " Is their anything else I could do for you?".

" I've been thinking about you proposal Bella" Edward admitted.

I looked at him curiously. Trying my best to act surprised " Really?".

Edward kissed my hand " Bella I don't think you realize just how much I am falling for you".

I blushed. But then straightened up. If father were to hear that I was acting like a love sick puppy then he would be very angry. " Edward I have told you that I will not become a mistress to you. I have far to much pride".

" Bella I don't want you as my mistress, I want you as my wife" Edward said softly.

I looked over at him " But you have Tanya and what about your allegiance with Spain?".

Edward shrugged " None of that matters, I will do anything in my power to divorce Tanya".

I leaned over and gave him a kiss " Thank you". I whispered.

Edward kissed me back and me stayed like that for several minutes until I pulled back. " I should go Esme will be visiting my chamber shortly".

Edward kiss me once more " I will see you later then". I stood up from the bench and walked away from Edward.

Once I made it back to my chamber. I saw Esme sitting on a sofa. I walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" Sister it is good to see you". I gave her a gentle smile.

" Yes Bella I have not seen you in such a long time".

I sat down next to her " So you told me you had some news".

Esme nodded her head " Yes well I'm getting married".

" To whom?" I asked.

" Carlise Cullen" Esme whispered.

I stood up " Your marrying King Edward's father?".

" Yes I visited his castle with father and he asked permission to marry me". Esme said.

I grew angry. I was the only Swan that should be married to a royal. Esme didn't deserve to live such a royal life style while I was still fighting for mine " You couldn't just marry a duke could you?".

Esme glared at me " What is your problem?".

" Esme you are nothing but a slut, You don't deserve to be married to a man such as Carlise". I stomped my foot.

Esme stood up " I am your older sister I will not have you talk to me like that and besides I am sure you have shared your bed with King Edward already".

I laughed " That is where you are wrong you see where you have failed I shall succeed".

Esme looked at me critically " Bella you are speaking in riddles".

I looked at her with pure hate " Esme I plan to marry the king and give him the son he desires".

" Has father put you up to this?" Esme asked.

I nodded my head " Yes Esme since the king grew bored of you I was the only one left that could seduce the king".

Esme shook her head " I want no part in this if you go down let George and father go with you". I watched as she put on her cloak and rushed out the door. I could see tears in her eyes and knew she would be crying in seconds. Esme had to learn her place.

**Edward P.O.V**

I walked to the meeting with purpose. I had scheduled a meeting with the three heads of our church Aro, Marcus, and Cauis.

I walked in and bowed before the three. " King Edward a great pleasure in seeing you" Aro greeted. I stood up and kissed his ring.

" Aro I will get to the point I wish you to grant me a divorce from my wife" I said bluntly.

Cauis gasped. I knew he would be the hardest to sway because of his strong liking to Tanya " That is unheard of".

I ignored him and looked over at Aro " Why is it that you wish this divorce?". He asked me.

I sighed " I need an heir and Tanya has cursed me".

Aro looked at me with amusement " Why is that?".

" She lied to me when she said that she did not consummate the marriage to Anthony". I answered.

Aro nodded " Yes Anthonty rest his soul".

" Please Aro it has seemed that I have fell for another" I said honestly.

" Who would that be?" Marcus asked.

" Her name is Isabella Swan" I said proudly.

Marcus smirked " I have heard many stories about her she isn't very pure I imagine".

" I do not care" I yelled. My patience was wearing thin.

Aro held up his hands " Edward let us think".

I nodded my head and walked out. I knew that once Tanya heard about this it wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

** I hope you liked it. I tried to make it longer. Please review my story.**


	6. Edward Takes Things Into His Own Hands

**Please Read and Review.

* * *

**

Edward P.O.V

I gazed out my window in my office the day after I requested the divorce from Tanya. I was slowly going mad with worry. Until Aro came in with news.

" King Edward" He bowed before me.

" You may rise" I ordered. Aro stood up and looked at me.

" Edward the pope had denied your request" Aro said sadly.

" Leave" I pointed to the door. Aro said nothing else and walked away. Once he was gone I threw the nearest object at the wall. Then I looked at the wall that hung the painting of Tanya and I. I threw a crystal vase at the painting and watch as it fell from the wall. I heard a knock on the door.

" Who is it" I yelled.

" It is I Charlie" He said.

" Come in" I said more calmly. I watched as Charlie Swan walked into the room with an air of confidence.

" Edward I heard the news" Charlie said as he sat down on a chair. I looked over at him waiting to hear what he had to say.

" I want you to know I fully intend for you to marry my daughter".

I nodded my head " Yes but the pope has denied my request.

Charlie smirked " But as you have said time after time you are the king of England".

I smiled " Where are you going with this?".

Charlie looked away for a moment then turned back to me " Dismantle the church, crown yourself as head of the church, this will give you more power".

I turned towards my window " Charlie you make an excellent point but I a question. What is ot that you want".

" All I want is for you to marry my daughter she deserves it, and perhaps to give me more of a role in this country".

He wanted power. As did I. " Charlie we will speak more on you new role later but as of right now I must speak with a few people". I said as I left the office on a mission.

Once I found Aro sitting at the dining room table with Marcus and Caius I sat down to address them.

" Edward what a surprise" Marcus said.

I nodded my head in his direction " I am the king and I am now taking over the pope's role as head of church".

I heard all three gasp " You can't do that" Casius said.

I turned towards him " Since you have such a liking towards my wife then when she leaves you can go with her".

Aro looked at me " Edward this is a bad decision".

" No it isn't, since I am now head of the church my first act is to force the divorce between my wife and I''. Caius shook his head " That girl you want to marry is trouble you will learn that in time" Caius said as he walked out of the room.

I looked over at Marcus and Aro " Would you like to go with him?" I asked. They both sat there. I knew there answers.

" Very well now please spread word throughout England" I said as I hurried out the door to find Bella.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I sat on the bench outside there was a snow storm last night so now there was snow all over the garden it was beautiful. I heard footsteps and turned to see a very excited Edward watching me.

" Your out here a lot" He noted.

I laughed " Yes because this is where I can get away from being your wife's servant".

Edward smirked " Not for long".

I looked at him curiously " Edward what are you talking about".

Edward walked closer and took my hand "You will soon become my wife".

" So the pope agreed to your request?" I asked.

Edward shook his head " No I am now the head of the church which means the pope will be there no longer".

I smiled " So this means you will be divorcing her".

Edward said nothing as he kissed my lips. I admit I wasn't planning on giving in to him. But I couldn't help myself. So I let him undress me as we both fell in the snow as our bodies tangled together as we made love.

" I love you" He whispered in my ear. I just wishe I could say it back to him.

**Tanya P.O.V**

I sat down on my bed and watched as Caius came in the door.

I smiled " I haven"t seen you for so long".

Caius looked distressed which made my smile falter.

" Tanya, Edward has requested a divorce". Caius said softly.

I shook my head " This can't be happening. What about the pope?".

Caius looked at me sadly " The pope declined his request so Edward made himself head of the church".

" Can he do that?" I asked ignoring the stares that my ladies gave me.

Caius nodded his head " He is the king".

" So then what will happen to me and Mary?" I asked.

" I'm afraid I don't know" Caius said.

" Please leave" I whispered trying hard to wipe away the tears. He left quietly as Lauren came over to wipe my face. I feared that soon I would no longer have the luxury of my ladies in waiting. Nine years of being married to the king were gone.

* * *

Things are getting juicy. Stay tuned for another chapter. Don't forget to Review this story for a quicker update.


	7. God Help England!

**Edward P.OV the next day...**

Incredible was the only word I could say as to the passion I am feeling towards Bella. She had finally given in and allowed me to make love to her. I knew the sex would be even more incredible after our marriage. But as of right now I was on my way to banish Tanya from court. I would no longer have her living in my presence. Bella would not be happy with her still at court and whatever displeased Bella displeased me.

" Are you sure about this?" My older brother Emmett asked me as I made my way to Tanya's bed chamber.

I looked over at him and stopped walking " Yes I am sure".

Emmett shook his head " This is wrong Edward as your brother I must tell you of the mistake your making".

I grew angry " No my mistake was to stay married to Tanya".

Emmett looked away " Edward I am sure you have heard the stories of the Swan family hell Esme is known as 'the great prostitute'".

I glared " You should not speak of her like that Carlise would not be happy". I was done talking to him so I walked away towards her room. I knocked once until Rose answered the door. I looked around and seen Tanya looking at me.

" Edward are you here to apologize?" Tanya asked.

I smiled " Quite the opposite actually". I turned towards Rose " Please bring Mary to me". Rose nodded stiffly and walked out the room.

I turned back to Tanya " Tanya I have something to tell you. As far as I am concerned our marriage is at an end. In fact there is no need to end something that never was. You and I were never truly married. It has forced me to give up your and bed and board once and for all."I watched as Tanya fell to the floor on her knees. A second later Mary came in the room, she was a gorgeous child that anyone would be proud of, silk blonde hair that fell at the middle of her back and my bright green eyes. I smiled softly at her.

"Mary I want you to say goodbye to your mother" I said.

Mary ran over to Tanya " Mama what's wrong?".

Tanya wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead " Be strong my daughter, there will be changes coming to the castle. Don't forget who you are descendant of Isabella and Ferdinand. But most importantly you are the only daughter of the king of England" Tanya stood up and hugged our daughter tightly as the guards came in.

" I want you to escort her to the castle a few miles form here" I commanded. They nodded there heads and lead Tanya away, as Rose took Mary back to her room who was crying uncontrollably. I felt slightly calmer knowing I no longer had to worry about Tanya. When I walked out the room Jasper was standing there as was Alice who I had not talked to in weeks.

" What are you both doing here?" I asked.

They bowed before me until Alice looked up " Please Edward let me come home".

I smiled " I am in a good mood today Alice so I will let you come back to the palace" I then looked over at Jasper " as for you well what do you want?".

Jasper stood up " King Edward please I really love your sister and I want to remain in your corner".

I thought for a moment " Jasper you have been with me for a long time and normally I would not forgive so easily but I will let you come back to court and you can be with my sister" I said. Alice hugged me tightly and then kissed Jasper deeply. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

**Bella P.O.V**

I heard whispers around the corner I was curious so I turned to look. It was my dear brother George.

" I am a builder of fortunes" He said to a girl who looked about fifteen I think her name was Jane.

I coughed to get there attention. Jane ran away and George smiled at me. " George what are you doing here?".

George kissed my cheek " I was invited here dear sister besides I heard about your recent engagement to King Edward".

I smiled " Well I will see you later, try to say out of trouble".

George laughed as I left him in the hallway. Unfortunately I ran into Caius.

" Where are you off to?" He asked me.

" I am looking for the King" I replied.

" What would a silly girl like you have to say to the king?" He asked.

" I assure you I am no silly girl and if you wish to keep your job I suggest you mind your tongue" I smiled as I pushed past him annoyed and angry was what I was feeling at the moment. I walked into the quite living room and leaned against the fire place. I heard footsteps and stood up. I looked towards the door and seen Edward staring at me. I smiled as he walked over to me.

" I have good and bad news to share with you" He smiled

I leaned up to kiss him. He kissed back but I pulled away " Tell me the good news".

Edward looked at me his eyes full of love and longing it scared for I didn't know if I could return his love " Tanya has left court".

I smirked " So dose this mean we can finally be together".

Edward sighed "Sadly as of right now she is living at the castle a few miles away from here".

I pushed him away and walked to the other side of the room " Why?''

Edward attempted to come to me but I stopped him " Bella I am doing the best I can it would make people unhappy to hear that there Queen is living somewhere other then the castle"

I looked over at him " What about my happiness" I cried.

" Bella I love you, I want you happy and I will fulfill the promise I made you but right now you have to wait".

I walked over to him and traced his lips " I would only truly be unhappy if you stopped loving me".

Edward took my hand and kissed it " London would have to melt into the Thames first". He kissed me roughly and pulled me into his embrace. I allowed him to do that as I wrapped my arms around his neck

**No P.O.V**

What Bella and Edward didn't realize was that Caius was there. He finally found out the power that Bella had over him. God help England.

* * *

**So another chapter done. Don't forget to Review my story. It's not very long I am trying my best but right now things are going on with me personally that I have to sort out. So for now please don't tell me how short this chapter is becuase I already know this and I really feel that this wasn't a good chapter but it is all I have for now.**


	8. With Child!

**I am disapointed in the lack of reviews. if you truly enjoy this story then please Review when done reading.

* * *

**

Bella P.O.V

I smiled in satisfaction at my new bedroom chamber. It was fit for a queen. I turned towards my ladies in waiting and laughed.

" A girl could get used to this" I smirked. Lauren one of my new ladies in waiting.

" The king wished to speak with you" She bowed before me. I turned towards the door with my servants behind me. Once I made it to Edwards office he was there waiting for me.

He looked up at me with a smile " Love me must talk".

I sat down in a chair " What is it Edward?".

Edward walked over to me and took my hand " My dear in preparation of you becoming Queen you will be crowned Marquees Of Pembroke".

I smiled " Edward I must tell you something".

" Go on then" He persisted.

I looked into his eyes " You know I have been having a furious craving for apples these past three days".

Edward let go of my hand " Your pregnant".

" I am nothing of the sort" I scoffed.

Edward laughed " We will find out after your ceremony".

I stood up and walked over to him " Edward I"m worried".

Edward looked at me " I do not want you to worry Bella".

" But Edward if you do not finalize this divorce and if I am with child then baby will become irrelevant" I sighed

" I assure you that you will become queen in a matter of weeks, I know you are pregnant and the baby won't be illegitimate" Edward assured me.

" What about Mary?" I asked.

Edward put his hand on my stomach " Mary will have to learn her new place just like Tanya".

I leaned over and kissed him " I love you".

" As I love you" He whispered back. " I want to present you formally to the King of France both as my future wife and future queen of England" Edward said.

" My god are you sure?" I replied.

Edward smiled " I have never been more sure".

" When will we do the ceremony?" I asked.

" Tonight and then we leave for France" He answered

_**that night ceremony...**_

It was a simple ceremony. Even though Esme and I were estranged she was there to lead me down the isle. I was introduced to Alice and Aro who had taken a great liking to me. I wore a deep velvet dress with the finest jewels and my hair was curled loosely.

I bowed before Edward as he wrapped the robe which was made of crimson velvet and white fur around me and then put the coronet on my head as I stood up Edward kissed my hand and put a bag of eighty-three pounds in my hand. He had gave me land documents and such. As the ceremony came to a close the poet Robert Whitham recited a verse " _In Laudem Heroinae dominae Isabella_marchionissae Penbrochiae". I took Edward's hands in mine as the small gathering clapped. I was finally nobility which meant that is was soon time to become queen. I watched as Carlise walked over to Edward and I. I instinctively bowed as he was a former king. Carlise laughed and helped me to my feet.

" Now Isabella are you ready to find out?" He asked.

I looked over at Edward " Were ready". Carlise took my hand and led me to my bedroom. After to a check up he had declared me pregnant. I smiled as Edward came in the door.

" You are in fact pregnant" He confirmed.

Edward walked over to me and place his hand on my belly " I love you".

" I love you two" I whispered as he leaned over and kissed. I truly was excited for my future.

**Edward P.O.V**

" Aro Bell is with child" I announced proudly.

Aro smiled " Edward I have good news I just came from the trial I am now declaring that your marriage is null and void".

I nodded my head " I wish that you share this news with my ex-wife and Mary who will no longer be considered princess".

Aro bowed " As you wish". He walked out my room as Caius entered

" I hope you realize that no King has ever had this much power before" He told me.

I smirked " I am aware of that fact".

" I've been thinking about the past when I believed you to be the most enlightened and promising Prince in Christendom. I was sure your reign would be a Golden Age, such high hopes." Caius whispered.

I glared " Your are no longer welcomed, I will not let you bring my mood down".

Caius bowed " As you wish my lord". He rushed out the room as I reveled in my accomplishments".

**Mary (Edwards daughter) P.O.V**

I heard footsteps come into my room so I looked over and seen that Aro was standing with Charlie Swan the father of the wretched women my father is marrying.

" Lady Mary, I have come to inform you of the judgements made recently by His Grace, The Archbishop of Canterbury. His Majesty's marriage to your mother has been declared null and void. Your mother was never legally Queen of England and must now accept the title of Dowager Princess, just as you no longer have the right to call yourself Princess, but from now on must be known as Lady Mary". Aro spke calmly with no emotion. This was the man I had known since birth, I then turned to Charlie he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

" I know of no Queen of England save my mother and I will accept no other Queen except my mother." I proudly said.

Aro nodded his head " I am also here to tell you that the king will marry Lady Isabella tomorrow evening she is with child and therefore you will be his or hers new servant". Aro said nothing else and left my room but Charlie stayed. He walked over to me slowly.

" Lady Mary I must say you are a pretty child" He said as he touched my hair.

I moved away form him " What is it that you want?".

Charlie smirked " I just wanted to be here when Aro announced the news".

" Why are you doing this to me, to my family" I cried.

" My dear you have no family" Charlie said.

I looked up at him " I still have my mother".

Charlie laughed " No you really don't".

" My mother will always be the true queen" I whispered.

Charlie glared " My daughter will soon take her much deserved spot next to your father and there really isn't anything you can do about it". He was right of course. I watched as he walked out of my room.

" Oh my daughter will be visiting you soon" He called over his shoulder.

* * *

**If I don't get at least six reviews then I will stop writing this story for now. I know some will think I am being extra but I'm not. I will not continue to write a story when no one is reading the chapters.**


	9. A Coronation and A Dissapointing Event

**Bella P.O.V**

" It's time Isabella" My father Charlie announced. I looked into the mirror one more time. I was wearing an of the shoulder dress with three quarter sleeves and gold trimming. It was simple. I put my hand on my stomach and smiled.

" I'm ready father" I took his hand and we started to walk. The ceremony was being held outside at midnight. Such a beautiful night. I saw Edward there waiting for me. There weren't many people there. Just some of our family.

" I'm so proud of you" Charlie whispered as we walked down the isle.

" Who gives this women to this man?" Aro asked.

" I do" Charlie stated proudly. I knew he was proud of me. I did something no other women could do. My father placed my hand into Edwards and walked to his seat.

" Now Isabella repeat after me" Aro spoke_" I Isabella Swan promise to be faithful to you, to stand beside you when no one else, I give myself to you and only you"_

I turned to look at Edward " I Isabella Swan promise to be faithful to you,to stand beside you when no one else, I give myself to you and only you".

Edward smiled softly as Aro spoke " Now Edward repeat the following" "_ I Edward Cullen king of England take you as my wife, I will stand beside and care for you above no one else, I promise to be loyal to you as long as I live"._

Edward looked into my eyes like he was looking into my soul " I Edward Cullen king of England take you as my wife, I will stand beside and care for you above no one else, I promise to love you as long as I live".

" Isabella do you take Edward to be your husband through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer and most importantly as the future queen of England will you serve as a dutiful wife and queen". Aro asked

" I will" I promised.

" And Edward do you take Isabella as your wife and future queen of England through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer" Aro repeated.

Edward smiled " I will".

Aro nodded his head " Then it is my duty and pleasure to announce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen king and queen of England". Our family's cheered as Edward squeezed my hand.

" I love you" He whispered.

I wrapped my arms around him and looked into his eyes " I love you two forever". I then leaned in to kiss him with as much passion as I could.

_**Eight months later**_

I put my hand on my huge stomach. I had been Edward's wife for eight months and would be having the baby soon.

" Are you sure I should have the ceremony now?" I asked Edward. I had been sitting in his office the past hour. He didn't like me being away from him while I was pregnant.

Edward looked up from his paperwork " We can't hold off any longer".

" Edward I dismissed Jessica Stanley from court this morning" I said.

" Why is that?" He asked.

" I'm not stupid I know she has been coming to your chamber every night" I glared.

" You are not queen yet which means you have no right to make those kinds of decisions" He told me.

I stood up " So what am I? Just a slut who is having your baby?".

Edward put the pen down and attempted to walk over to me " No don't touch me" I spat.

" I'm sorry love, I forgot how emotional you are right now" Edward whispered.

I walked out the door without looking back. I know I was acting irrational but I was worried he would forget about me. I walked back to my room and layed on the bed I was feeling tired and decided to take a nap.

" Bella wake up" I heard someone whisper in my ear. I opened my eyes and seen Angela Weber standing over me.

" What is it?" I asked.

" Your coronation will be held in one hour" Angela answered. They dressed me in a gold dress that helped hid my bump. After that they brushed my hair and let it fall onto my back.

" Your ready" Jane my newest lady announced. I grew nervous as they walked me to the ballroom. I hadn't spoken to Edward since this morning and was afraid he would be upset with me. At least the ceremony was not canceled that had to be a good thing. To my surprise Edward was there standing with Aro as royalty and family sat in chairs. I gracefully strode down the isle with my hand protectively over my stomach. I bowed kneeled down as best I could with my stomach as Edward place the crown over my head. I stood up and Aro kissed my forehead.

" This is our new Queen" Aro spoke " you will either love her or hate her, she alongside Edward will take England into the next century".

I smiled as everyone stood on there feet and cheered. I felt a pain in my stomach and then wetness.

" Oh my god" I cried as I clutched my stomach.

" Carlise" Edward yelled. Carlise rushed to my side.

" Edward's she's gone into labor" Carlise exclaimed.

" I know that, but how?" Edward yelled.

" I'm sure the baby will be fine" Carlise assured him.

" Hello I'm having a baby" I said through clenched teeth. My ladies in waiting ran to my side and took my hand. We started to walk out the door with Edward and Carlise behind us. At this point the whole room was deathly quiet. Great way to become queen I thought. We rushed to my room and I layed down on my bed as Angela quickly untied my dress so that I would be more comfortable. Edward took my hand as I opened my legs for Carlise.

" Bella I can see the head so I want you to give me a big push okay" Carlise said calmly. I pushed down and then breathed.

" Good one more push" Carlise instructed. I pushed down again then I heard the beautiful cry of my baby.

" What is it" I asked helplessly. I turned to Edward and seen him frown.

" It's a girl Bella" Carlise whispered. I sat up and held my arms out. Carlise placed her in my arms. She was beautiful. She had dark brown hair and green eyes.

" Elizabeth" I whispered. I turned to Edward " I'm sorry" I cried.

" You and I are both young, and by god's grace boys will follow" Edward said tensely. He let go of my hand and walked out the room with no emotion.

" I want my father" I ordered to no one in particular. No one answered.

" I said I want my father now" I yelled. Elizabeth started to cry so I rocked her back to sleep.

" I will call for your father" Lauren said.

" Thank you" I said as she ran out the door. I need to get pregnant and fast.

* * *

**So here's the next chapter.Hope you like it. This is where the story really takes off. I know people were hpping for a boy but the story's not over yet. Don't forget to review. I must say that I am asking for five reviews just like the last chapter that isn't so hard.**


	10. I Have Been Seduced By Witchcraft!

**Bella P.O.V**

I turned to the door and saw my father walk into the room.

" Dad the baby was a girl" I cried.

" Pull yourself together" Charlie sighed as he sat down next to me on the bed.

" Why does this always happen to me" I cried " He would hardly look at me after Elizabeth was put into my arms, he didn't hold her".

Charlie took my hand " Bella there is nothing to cry about you are seventeen you will have plenty of time".

I shook my head and sat up " No father I don't, he will grow tired of me".

Charlie wiped away my tears " We will figure something out".

" Father I think I've fallen in love with Edward,this is real" I whispered.

Charlie smiled " That's wonderful Bella".

I sighed " Dad I fear the king is growing fond of Angela Weber".

" Darling she is just a mistress nothing more nothing less" Charlie said softly.

" Dad she is everything I could never be, she is so pure and innocent" I persisted.

" Rest my child" He kissed my forehead. I watched as he walked over to Elizabeth's crib. He cradled he in his arms.

" My first grandchild" He whispered in her ear. I smiled and then went to sleep.

_**6 months later...**_

" Your majesty Tanya is dead" Lady Lauren announced. I stood up and smiled.

" Are there people outside" I asked. Lauren nodded confused. The lady's helped me slip on gold dress and put a yellow feather in my hair. I was pregnant with my second child. Almost six weeks.

" How did she die?" I questioned .

" Heart Attack" Lauren said. I rushed out the room with a smile on my face. When we made it to the grounds I seen men and women socializing.

" Your former Queen Tanya is dead" I yelled and started to dance around happily.

" She is no more, I am now your true queen" I laughed. Some actually clapped for me. I seen Alice who had recently become my best friend walk over to me. She hated Tanya as much as I did.

" Tanya is dead" She exclaimed. I nodded my head and continued to dance

" Tanya is dead" Alice sang as she danced around to her tune.

**Edward P.O.V**

I heard someone enter my office it was Jasper. After I heard of Tanya's death this morning I wanted no visitors.

" What is is?" I asked.

" Edward Bella and Alice are making a scene" Jasper sighed.

I looked at him confused " What are they doing?".

" They are dancing around outside while the castle is in mourning" Jasper hissed.

I stood up and quickly walked out the door. I walked outside and seen Bella in a ridiculously bright gold dress dancing around with Alice. I walked up to Bella.

" What are you doing?" I asked.

" Celebrating" She answered.

I took her wrist and dragged her inside. " Let me go" She yelled.

I stopped dragging her " Bella that is not Queen behavior".

" Edward Tanya is dead and besides I was bored" She smiled.

" Isabella I will not tolerate this behavior" I said.

" Edward what am I supposed to do act like Tanya?" Bella questioned.

" I'm not saying that love" I said softly as I tried to take her hand

She pulled my hand away " Why won't you come to my bed anymore?".

I sighed " I am dealing with things right now".

" What would those things be? Angela?" She asked.

I glared " Don't go there".

Bella stomped her foot and walked away. I pinched the bride of my nose. I seen Angela pass by and smiled.

" Lady Angela" I smiled.

She bowed before me " King Edward". I walked her back to my office.

" Can I kiss you?" I asked her.

She smiled shyly as I leaned in to give her a kiss. Soon she got comfortable and kissed me back. I heard the door open but ignored it.

" Oh my god, Oh my god" Bella cried. I pulled away. " What is this" She cried. Angela ran behind me as Bella slammed the door shut.

" While I am pregnant with your child I find you with Mistress Weber" She screamed.

I ran to her " Calm down" I turned to Angela " Leave". Angela rushed out the door as Bella put her hands on a table.

" Why are you doing this"Bella cried.

" Shh just clam down" I whispered

" Why did you have to do this" She cried as she punched my arm.

" Ahhh" Bella cried as she held onto her stomach. I tried to walk towards her but she back up. " No don't touch me, No No" I grabbed her waist as she fell down.

" Noooo" She cried.

" Stop! Stop it" I scolded." Stop now" I whispered. I put my hand to her belly. Carlise rushed into the room. Bella had stopped screaming. I watched as Lady Lauren helped Bella walk out the door.

" make sure she is alright please" I told my father. He rushed out of the room following Bella.

**Bella P.O.V**

" It's dead isn't it" I cried.

" I'm so sorry" Carlise whispered.

" It was a boy wasn't it?" I asked Lauren.

" Yes" She whispered. Edward walked into the room

" You've lost my boy he cried" He whispered. " I see now that god will not grant me any male children".

" It is not all my fault, you have no one to blame but yourself I was distressed to see you with that wench Angela Weber" She weeped. " I love you so much and it breaks my heart to see you love others" She yelled.

" I will speak with you when you are better" He walked out the door and I cried even louder.

**Edward P.O.V**

" It's true what they whispered I made this marriage seduced by witchcraft and for that reason, I consider it to be null and void and the evidence is God will not permit us male issue. So now I believe with all my heart I will take another wife". I announced to Aro and Marcus.

" Sir right now you are upset please cool down and think about this" Aro pleaded.

I turned to him " I lost a son Aro my boy". Aro walked out the door as I turned to gaze out the window.

**Bella P.O.V**

I heard frantic footsteps enter my room. I looked up to see Alice and Aro appear.

" Bella I have come to tell Edward has requested a divorce" Aro said. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

" But we have a plan" Alice whispered.

" But this is a one shot deal if it doesn't work then I am afraid nothing will" Aro said,

" We will get my brother drunk,drug him and then you sleep with him" Alice said.

I looked at her and then at Aro " Are you serious? Why do I want to sleep with him?".

Alice rolled her eyes " Then hopefully you will become pregnant and have the son Edward desires".

" We could go to jail for this" I hissed.

" Then that will be a chance we will have to take" Aro said bravely. I just prayed this plan would work.

**This idea just popped into my head. I couldn't help myself. i hope you like it. This isn't apart of history it came form me. Please review, let me know what you think of the twist to the story. Edward was pretty extra huh.**

**_Sincerly,_**

**_twlight-princess..._**


	11. To Kill A King

_On the other side  
Of these castle walls  
Lies a world I'm not a part of  
Forbidden to even think for myself  
Dared to step outside the line  
For fear of torture_

I always wanted to know  
How to kill a king  
Use his madness against him  
Forsake everything  
Though his grip is so tight  
And it's choking me  
I will find a way out  
Of this loyalty

Just when I thought I was  
Running out of time  
The King stood trembling at my bedside  
He said if you leave me now,  
My suicide will follow  
And I said what are you waiting for?

Now I know  
How to kill a king  
Now he suffers in silence  
With a poisonous sting  
He could not steal my might  
And it seems to be  
I have found a way out  
Of his loyalty

I know that I can survive  
Outside this cage  
Maybe now I can fight through  
All this rage

I'm so glad I knew  
How to kill the King  
I tore down the boundaries  
And took off the ring  
To reap what you sow  
Is how it should be  
There's no one left on the throne  
Of this royalty

**Edward P.O.V**

I sat down at the table and began to eat. I heard foot steps and watched Jessica Stanley enter the room " Jessica please eat with me"

Jessica smiled " Yes your grace" She then proceeded to sit down.

" I am terribly sorry for my wife's behavior a few months ago".

Jessica looked over at me " I understand completely Edward".

I nodded my head and took a sip of wine. I coughed " Are you okay?" She asked.

I swallowed " Yes just a bit strong" I lied it was not strong it tasted different but I just dismissed the thought from my head.

" Edward I am terribly sorry about your loss" Jessica said.

I took another drink of wine " Yes I know the queen lost control today".

Jessica took my hand " What can I do to make it better?".

I smiled " You will return to court alongside your family". Jessica smiled I knew her answer. I felt light headed all of a sudden.

" Jessica I am terribly sorry but I must retire early this evening" I said as I got up from my seat.

" Do you need some help?" She asked worried. I shook my head and stumbled out of the room. Somehow I managed to get to my chamber and fell straight on my bed.

**Bella P.O.V**

I peeked inside Edward's room and smirked " How much did you give him?".

Aro laughed " Your brother was the one that put the stuff in his drink".

I turned to George " Thank you".

George shrugged " Your my sister besides dad made me". I laughed and swiftly entered his room. I had no idea how I was going to make love to him when he was completely out of it. Even I was quite graceful when I was nervous the clumsiness came out. Alice as beside me helping untie my dress.

" Bella make this quick" Alice replied.

I rolled my eyes " Baby making isn't exactly easy".

Alice helped slip off my dress " Aro and George will be outside with me making sure no one comes in". I nodded my head and walked over to Edward. I slipped off his pants then started to undo his shirt.

" If I wasn't going to hell before, then I'm definitely going to hell now" I whispered as I put my self onto Edward's naked body. He was still unconscious so I started to push myself deeper into him. " Happy place, think happy place " I whispered to myself. I thought about my daughter Elizabeth not the best thought but it was my happiest memory. After about an hour I got off of Edward. I put on my undergarments first.

" George" I whispered frantically.

George rushed in " Did you do it?".

I nodded my head " Help me dress him". We walked over and quickly put his clothing back on and then George helped tie my dress on as I ran out the door. Alice was there with Aro waiting.

" Let's hope this works" Aro sighed.

Alice smiled " My father will check on you in a few days". We walked down the corridor as if nothing happened.

**4 days later**

After Carlise finished checking he walked over to me " Your definitely pregnant". Charlie squeezed my hand.

" Can you leave us" I asked Carlise. He smiled softly then left the room.

" Bella I am so proud of you" Charlie whispered. I closed my eyes softly then I heard footsteps enter the room. Standing there was Jasper Hale and Marcus.

" I have come to inform you that under the jurisdiction of his majesty the king you Isabella Swan have been convicted of high treason". Jasper announced.

I stood up and narrowed my eyes " On what Charges?"

" Witchcraft, having other lovers besides the king, and incest" Marcus said.

" This is absurd" I gasped. Jasper took my hand.

" You must come with us to Westminster hall to be trialled" Jasper told me.

" I will go with her" Charlie said.

" If I am going to leave this castle to be trialled for something I didn't do then I will leave with dignity" I pushed Jasper's hand away and walked out the door with my head held high. I ignore all the looks until I spotted Jessica standing there with her father and brothers. I walked over to her and slapped her. I then noticed a locket dangling from her neck.

" Who gave you this" I demanded.

" King Edward your majesty" Jessica replied. I played with the necklace for a moment then pulled it off her neck and threw it to the floor and stomped on it. I then turned to Aro " Please take care of Elizabeth if anything should happen to me please care for her". I then turned my head and walked through the crowd of onlookers. With my father by my side.

**Edward P.O.V **_**later that night**_

I sat at my desk and stared into space as Lord Marcus walked into the room.

" The Queen was tried this afternoon at Westminster Hall. She pleaded not guilty to all the charges against her, but the evidence against her was so overwhelming, she was sentenced to death either by burning or decapitation according to the your pleasure" He told me.

I sat up " She will be decapitated". Marcus nodded his head sadly and walked out the door. I decided to take a walk on the grounds.

" Edward" I heard the voice of Bella say frantically. I continued to walk. " Edward please".

I turned around and seen Bella she was standing there holding a confused Elizabeth on her hip.

" Edward please for the love you bear our child for the love of Elizabeth" She cried.

" You lied to me, you've always lied to me" I yelled.

" Nooo, No I haven't" She insisted.

I leaned in closer " You were not a virgin when you married me, you were not what you seemed". " Your father and your brother arranged everything".

" No I loved you and I still do" She exclaimed I walked past her but she stopped me.

**Bella P.O.V**

" Give me one more chance, I deserve it" I pleaded. He walked past me as I kept calling his name " Your majesty I beseech you" I yelled as he walked off into the distance. I fell to the floor holding onto Elizabeth tightly.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. I guess now Bella's knows what Tanya felt like lol. Anyway please review my story. I have no clue when I will end this story. I don't think I will be able to update this week since I have school so enjoy. Oh one more thing I feel like people have reading for some reason can anyone tell me why?. **

**Sincerely,**

**_twlight-princess_**


	12. Ice Queen

**I have not been able to update in lately because I was grounded. My mom took my computer away but I just got it back. So here's the new chapter. Don't forget to review.....**_

* * *

_

_When leaves have fallen  
And skies turned into grey.  
The night keeps on closing in on the day  
A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
You better hide for her freezing hell_

_On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe it._

_When she embraces  
Your heart turns to stone  
She comes at night when you are all alone  
And when she whispers  
Your blood shall run cold  
You better hide before she finds you_

_Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world_

_She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak  
The sun awakes and melts it away  
The world now opens its eyes and sees  
The dawning of a new day_

_Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world _

_**Bella P.O.V**_

I heard a knock on my door it was Aro. " Isabella George will be put to death in a matter of minutes".

I fell to the floor and cried " Is there something you can do?".

" No but you can" He whispered.

I looked up at him " He won't believe me". Aro took my hand and helped me up.

" Bella I am a witness as is your father and Alice" Aro said. I gathered up my dress and ran down the steps of the stone castle with Aro right beside me. When we reached the grounds. I heard cheering and then I heard a sword drop to the floor. I followed the sound and watched as my brother's headless body fell to the ground. I fell into Aro's embrace.

" No" I cried.

" Bella please we must tell the king" Aro whispered.

I shook my head and stood up " I deserve to die,look what I've done to my brother,to my sister, and look what I've done to myself"

I could clearly see tears in his eyes. He and I had grown close and I knew his ending would soon be over as well " I can't let you do this".

I started to walk back up the steps " I'm sorry Aro".

**Charlie P.O.V**

I rushed down the hallway after I had heard of my son's death. I couldn't believe I had created this insanity.

" Was it worth it?" I heard a voice that belonged to Lord Jasper.

" What are you talking about?" I asked.

Jasper strode up to me " Was it worth it?" He demanded.

" I never wanted any of this to happen" I hissed.

" Did you watch your son die? What about Bella your daughter? Will you watch her suffer? Will you watch her die? Tell me Swan was it all worth it?".

I shook my head and walked away to my bed chamber. I took out a razor and cut both wrist and waited for death to take me.

It was not worth it. My family is being torn apart now all I can wish for is that god will show me mercy.

**Bella P.O.V **_**the next morning**_

I sat on my bed as Lord Jasper walked in " I am hear to tell you that late last night we found your father Charlie Swan dead".

I turned to him " How did he die?".

" He bleed to death" Jasper said.

I smiled sadly " Lord Jasper I realize that you do not like me but I wish to say that if I have offended you or this country then I am sorry". Jasper bowed respectfully and walked out the door.

Lauren walked over to me " My queen it is time". I stood up and put on my velvet cloak and walked towards the door with my ladies trailing behind sadly.

" Do not weep for me" I whispered as we walked out towards my death.

**Edward P.O.V**

I looked at all the gathers who had come from all over the place to watch the death of Bella. I then turned to my family who were having an internal conflict with each other. I noticed that Alice and Carlise were not there but Emmett and Rosalie were. I watched as Bella gracefully walked to her death. Some cheered and some booed. Everyone quieted down as Bella began to speak.

"Good Christian People, I have come here to die according to the law, and thus yield myself to the will of the king, my lord. And if in my life I ever did offend the king's grace, then surely with my death I do now atone. I pray and beseech you all to pray for the life of the king, as my sovereign lord and yours, who is one of the best princes on the face of the earth, who has always treated me so well. Wherefore I submit to death with a good will, humbly asking pardon of all the world. If anyone should take up my case, I ask them only to judge it kindly. Thus I take my leave of the world, and of you. And I heartily desire you all to pray for me." She took off her jewelry and sank to her knees.

" Edward you can't do this" I heard Carlise yell. I turned to his voice and watched as Aro and Alice joined him.

" She's pregnant my lord" Aro said softly so that only I could hear.

" Who is the father?" I questioned.

" You my lord" Aro answered.

* * *

**This is not my favorite chapter. I need to get used to writing again because I haven't written in like a week so please be gentle when you review this story.**


	13. Everybody's Fool

_She was so young with such innocent eyes  
She always dreamt of a fairytale life  
And all the things that your money can't buy  
She thought that he was a wonderful guy  
Then suddenly, things seemed to change  
_

_So many voices inside of her head  
Saying over and over and over,  
"You deserve much more than this."_

_So tired of defending her life, she could have died  
_

**

* * *

Edward P.O.V**

" That's preposterous" I exclaimed.

" It's true Edward I checked her the day you had put into the castle" Carlise said as he took Esme's hand.

" I realize that you are king but Edward we cannot afford to kill the queen while she is with child" Aro said.

I narrowed my eyes " How do I know it is my child?".

Alice rolled her eyes " Honestly Edward Bella wouldn't do that".

I laughed " She is a witch of course she would".

Alice shook her head as Aro looked at we with pleading eyes " Edward the child could be a boy".

I sighed " fine if the child is a boy then Isabella will remain the queen of england but it the child is a she will be put to death". They said nothing else as Aro went to inform the executioner.

**Bella P.O.V**

As the knife prepared to cut my head I heard Aro's voice " Wait". I opened my eyes and saw him whispering to my executioner.

" The king has changed his mind" I heard Aro say.

" Are you sure?" The man asked.

" Yes the queen is to return to court" Aro announced louder so that everyone could. I heard people cheer and say " God bless the queen" while others said " Rot in hell witch" It was quite said. I felt Aro helped me to my feet as Lauren and my ladies started to put my jewelry back on. Even though I had won there was still a pain in my heart. I had lost my brother and my father had committed suicide because of his grief and guilt. If I had known a year or so ago that my family would be split apart I would never had agreed to seduce Edward and become queen. Life was much simpler in the countryside.

" I wish to me my daughter and mother" I whispered to Aro.

" Yes Bella soon" He said.

I turned to my ladies and smiled " I thank you all". We started to walk towards a carriage that was waiting to take us back to court. I knew once I got there I would face the wrath of Edward. I turned to Aro.

" Also I want Lady Jessica to leave the court as soon as possible" I announce.

Aro smirked " As you wish my lady".

**Edward P.O.V**

I slammed my fist down on the table as I entered my office.

" How could she betray me like that?" I yelled to Emmett and Jasper.

" Well you really didn't let her explain anything to you" Emmett said cautiously.

I glared at him " My child could be dead right now".

Jasper walked over to me " Edward maybe you should calm down before Bella's gets here".

I breathed in deeply " your right I cannot afford for her to have another miscarriage". I heard a knock on the door and watched as Aro walked in.

" Your Majesty the queen has been delivered safe and in perfect condition" Aro announced. I waved my hand.

" Leave" I told them. As everyone left the room Bella walked in with her head held high still showing authority.

" You asked to see me " She said.

" Do you want to explain yourself?" I yelled.

She flinched for a moment and then walked over to me and placed her hand on my arm " I wanted to tell you but you were so angry with me".

I looked into her eyes " "You continue to lie and betray me".

Bella shook her head " No Edward I never lied to you".

" So then the plan to marry me what was that?" I demanded. Bella turned away " What was it" I yelled.

" Yes Edward I admit my father and brother arranged for me to seduce you and become your mistress" Bella cried " But I didn't want that I wanted you to marry me".

I looked at her " You disgust me".

Bella turned to me and glared " I disgust you? Edward you said you loved me but you constantly hurt me with all those women. I fell in love with you".

I threw a glass vase against the wall " I am the king of england" I yelled.

Bella nodded her head " But what am I?".

" You are my wife the women who is carrying my child" I told her.

" Edward you say these things but when I see you with Jessica and those whores I don't feel like your wife" She cried.

" What do you want from me" I cried in frustration.

Bella turned away from me " I don't know anymore".

" Bella you say that I have hurt you but what abut me?" I asked.

Bella still didn't look at me " Edward my family is practiclly non existence, you killed my brother and father killed himself".

" Is is true?" I asked her softly.

She turned to me and smiled sadly " Not a day in my young life have I ever felt anthing romantice towards George, and when you met me I was seventeen Edward, I was still a virgin I admit that I had kissed and fooled around a little bit but I was still pure when me made love".

I looked into her eyes and knew they held sincerity. What had I created?.

* * *

**Well heres the next chapter!! I haven't been getting many reviews lately so people please start trying. There isn't many chapter's left in the story. **


	14. Fighter

_When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm__  
_

_After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
_

_Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh_

_How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me_

* * *

**Bella Swan**

I stood there looking in the mirror at myself as Angela and Lauren tied the last string on my corset. Tonight I was wearing a simple black lace gown to show that I was in mourning. Edward insisted I join him and his family for dinner. Though the only people I cared to see were Alice and Carlise they did save my life.

" Your ready my queen" Angela whispered. I turned to her and smiled softly. Then I turned back to the mirror. What happened to me? I used to stand so tall. Edward did this. I shook my head I would not be like Tanya. She had given up and stayed locked away in the castle. But I was nineteen I had to much to live for. I placed my hand on my stomach. I knew that if this baby wasn't a boy then I would be dead. But that was eight months away. Old Bella was returning and there was hell to pay.

**Edward P.O.V**

I sat down at the head of the table while my family sat at opposite sides of me. It was awkward seeing Esme sit next to my father when she used to be someone I cared deeply for.

" Where's Bella" Rosalie hissed.

I rolled my eyes. She was late which didn't surprise me. I knew Bella wanted nothing to do with my family and right now nothing to do with me. Finally after another ten minutes Bella walked gracefully into the room with her four ladies in waiting behind I her. I noticed that Jessica wasn't there but a very young Jane stood in her place. I also noticed the black dress Bella wore and the smirk that was plastered to her face. She looked ravishing to say the least.

" I see everyone is here" Bella laughed as she sat down.

" Finally we can eat" Emmett boomed. I kept my eyes on Bella as she smiled at Alice and Carlise.

" Sister" She addressed Esme coldly. Esme turned away sadly.

" Can we please talk about something light hearted?" Jasper asked. I noticed Bella up stand from the table " This is ridiculous I refuse to sit here and have dinner with this crazy family like everything is perfect".

I glared at her " Sit down".

Bella turned to me " What are you going to do? Cut my head off? Oh wait you tried that already" She yelled.

Carlise stood up " Isabella for the sake of my grandchild please calm down".

Bella turned to Carlise " Your right thank you for all that you've done for me Carlise". She then turned to Alice " I hope to see you soon". Alice smiled sadly. Bella walked out the room quickly with the ladies walking behind her.

Esme stood up " I think I should talk to her". Carlise nodded her head.

Esme turned towards me and bowed " I am terribly sorry your grace".

I waved my hand " Just go". She hurried out of the room leaving my family staring at me.

" That girl has no manners" Rosalie scoffed.

Alice turned to her " Your just jealous".

Rosalie laughed " Of what? That whore".

Alice stood up " She's not a whore! Why does everyone hate her".

" Um maybe because she seduced Edward into dismantling the church, or because she was committed of high treason, or because her family is known for there daughters who whore around" Jasper pointed out.

Alice stomped her foot " Not everyone hates her".

Emmett shook his head " No not everyone"

" Is there a point to this?" Rose asked.

" Enough" I yelled " You four are giving me a headache". I sat there eating quietly as I tried to ignore the seething looks Rose and Alice gave each other.

**Bella P.O.V**

I ran to the waterfall which was located in the center of the gardens, and tried desperately to hold back tears that threatened to fall. I needed my father hear whispering that "everything would get better" or my brother making a funny joke and tickling me. I heard heels click and turned to my sister.

" Bella you look so sad" Esme whispered.

" I'm so sorry Esme" I cried.

Esme came and wrapped her arms around me " Shh it will be okay".

I shook my head " No Esme you were right all along".

Esme tucked a stray hair behind my ear " I never wanted to be right".

" Esme I need father and George hear" I cried.

" You still have me and Renee" Esme whispered.

" I just don't understand how I let this happen" I sobbed into her chest.

" Bella your still a teenager, you made a mistake so what" Esme said softly.

I turned away from her gaze " But this is a mistake I can't get out of".

Esme sighed " Bella you have to be strong I can't loose you two".

I turned back to her " But can't you see it? Esme my judgment day is eight months away".

Esme stayed silent for a moment " Bella I should have never let father push you into that ridiculous plan. Edward Cullen is a power hungry pig".

I sighed " Esme if anything happens to me I want you to take Elizabeth and the new baby to live with you and Carlise in the countryside".

Esme shook her head as tears began to fall " No nothing will happen to you".

I took her hand and squeezed it " I am so sorry for everything I said to you. Maybe it would be best if god took me away from this dreadful world".

" Look at me Bella" She hissed I turned to her " You will not give up on me. You are Isabella Marie Swan Cullen queen of england don't let Edward or anyone else take away your pride".

I hugged her tightly as we both cried under the moonlight. She was right I would not go down without a fight. I had a few trucks under my sleeve and quite a few followers and friends who would be willing to stand beside me. I smirke maybe things would be okay.

_Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Thought I would forget  
But I, I remember  
Yes I remember  
I'll remember  
_

* * *

**Eveyone belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the song belongs to Christina Aguilera and some of the plot belongs to Here's the next chapter. Hope you like!! What is Bella planning?? Stay tuned and find out. But don't forget to review it's very importent.....**

**Sincerly,**

**twlight-princess**


	15. Missing

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

I looked around the crowded room and laughed. People from across Rngland came and supported me. I knew I was protected. It had taken four and a half months but I had finally gathered enough.

" My queen we will serve you" A young man named Felix said as he kissed my hand.

" I need you all to be prepared for war" I said. Aro patted my hand.

" Isabella we will have them trained and ready".

I nodded my head satisfied and looked at all there determined faces " I promise you that if we are caught I will be the only one to blame."

I heard a cough in the distance and watched as a very tall man with long black hair and tan skin approached me. He look familiar.

" Hello Bells" He smiled.

My eyes widened " Jacob Black?".

" The one and only" He laughed as I jumped into his arms. I hadn't seen him since I left for the French court. We were lovers in a way although I only kissed him a few times.

" Why are you here?" I asked.

" To help" He said simply.

" Jake please don't" I begged.

Jacob shook his head " Bella as my queen and love of my life I will stand beside you".

I sighed " Jake were not lovers anymore".

Jake smiled " I know but I still love you". I shook my head and turned to Aro.

" Are you sure we can do this" I asked as I looked over at my loyal subjects. They looked like a bunch of misfits.

" We can only pray" He whispered sadly. I took a calming breath and placed my hand on my growing stomach. Angela helped put on my cloak as we walked out into the snow.

" Well looks like I"ll be staying at court for a while" Jake laughed as all four of us got into the carriage. I didn't want to go back to the castle. It didn't feel like home. Once I stepped out of the carriage I almost fell to the ground if Jacob hadn't caught me.

" Are you okay?" He asked.

I pressed my hand into my stomach " The baby kicked!".

Aro laughed and pt his hand onto my stomach followed by Angela and the Jacob. The moment was ruined however when I saw Edward appear in front of us.

" Why are there hands on your stomach?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes " The baby kicked". Edward nodded his head. I had to do a double take because I could swear I detected a small smile.

" Anyway" Edward dismissed my announcement and the smile that I wanted to see so bad was gone " Isabella we have things to discuss".

" Edward I wish to show Jacob around" I said as I grabbed Jacob's hand.

Edward took a long look at Jake and glared " I see she brought another lover here to whore around with".

I squeezed Jacob's hand so that he would stay calm " If this is how you wish to speak to me then I wish to not be around you".

" I am the bloody king of England Isabella and your husband now let's go" Edward yelled.

I turned to Jake and smiled sadly " I will see you later". I rushed up to Edward and pushed him with all my strength.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded.

Edward stopped walking and turned to me " Isabelle despite what you and your friends think I do love you somehow. I will not tolerate you throwing yourself at men in front of me and the court".

" Who was I throwing myself at?" I yelled.

Edward grabbed my arm tightly. It hurt but I tried to ignore the pain " Did you sleep with him?".

I smirked " Depends on the time. Past or Present?".

Edward tightened his hold on my arm. I whimpered and tried to pull away " I don't care when I just want to know".

I smiled teasingly " Well right now I'm about five months pregnant so I can't have sex because that may harm the baby but I have gone very close in the past".

Edward pulled me closer " You are mine and only mine!".

I struggled to get out of his grasp " Edward I belong to no man you should know that by now, and I know for a fact that you don't love me".

Edward snarled and held me tighter " I do love you".

I tried harder to remove myself " You have a funny way of showing it". Finally my arm was released. I ran away from Edward as fast as I could, my arm was hurting really bad. It was red with marks on it. I knew there would be a bruise forming soon. As I walked back to my room I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Angela and Alice ran over to me.I felt myself slip into darkness as Jacob's warm hands caught me as I fell to the floor in pain.

* * *

**This is my first chapter that had only Bella's Point Of View. So I'm really proud of myself. This chapter is kind of short. But I didn't have much time to write more. Anyway don't forget to review. Love you all:) xoxo**


	16. Crying Out For Me

It's like you caught up in a maze  
You keep on going in circles girl you're trying to find your way out  
But its time I put on my cape and  
Put that s on my chest  
Girl I wanna come and save you

But I'm stuck in the middle of seeing you hurt  
I know when you love him  
And you wanna make it work  
And I can't help but think that I knew you first  
It's getting louder  
Can't ignore it no more

* * *

**Jacob P.O.V**

I paced back and forth while Bella slept.

" Is she ok" I asked Carlisle.

" Yes and the baby will be fine" He assured me. I shook my head as Carlisle walked out of the room.

" This will not turn out well" Aro whispered. His back was turned to me as he looked out the window.

" Aro what is going on?" I asked.

" Did she tell you that if the child is not a boy then she will be sentenced to death?" He asked me.

I growled " No she didn't tell me that".

Aro nodded his head and turned towards me " You see Edward wants two things in life power and an heir" He looked over at Bella " Just one heir is all he needs".

" I won't let her die" I vowed.

Aro looked at me " Jacob,

* * *

Bella is under a lot of distress right now. She needs to carry this baby to full term".

I started to pace again " Why is Edward doing this".

Aro chuckled " Jacob I'm sure you know what type of girl Isabella is".

I nodded my head " Yes she's a lot of things".

Aro sighed " Edward found out about the plan to seduce him".

I closed my eyes. Renee had sent me a letter regarding the plan Charlie had come up with. I could not believe that Charlie would do this to her daughter.

" I know what your thinking Jacob but Bella is not so innocent" Aro replied.

I clenched my fist " She's nineteen Aro, she is still a child hell I'm still a child".

Aro nodded his head " There's is nothing we can do now but prey and hope that it doesn't come down to war".

I smiled grimly " Will you be fighting?".

Aro laughed " I'll be right next to Bella with bell's on". I shook my head and walked to the door.

" Will you stay with her?" I asked.

" Of course" Aro exclaimed. I nodded my head and walked out of the room only to bump into Edward. Our lovely king of England.

" Where's Isabella?" He questioned.

I smirked " Your servants haven't told you?".

" Told me what?" I demanded.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt " She almost lost another baby!".

Edward widened his eyes " Is she alright?".

" Yeah no thanks to you" I threw him to the floor.

" Don't ever do that again! Or you will be arrested" He hissed.

I stalked over to him and bent down to punch him in his face " Edward I don't give a dam who you are. My first priority is Bella.".

Edward leaned against the wall and spit out blood " Did they tell you what she did to me?".

I glared " Edward I admit what Bella did was wrong but if you get off that high horse of yours you'll see that what you're doing is worse".

" It is not" He yelled.

I shook my head he just didn't get. Before I could anymore damage I walked away shaking my head. But I couldn't help but over hear the conversation he and a lord were having.

" Are you okay Edward?" The voice asked frantically.

" I'm fine Jasper let it be" Edward replied. I smirked there may be some hope left for dear Edward.

* * *

**This is a short a chapter I know. But I wanted a Jacob chapter and here it is. I promise the next chapter will be longer. REview ad let me know what you think....**


	17. Girl In The Mirror

_There's a girl in the mirror  
I wonder who she is  
Sometimes I think I know her  
Sometimes I really wish I did  
There's a story in her eyes  
Lullabies and goodbyes  
When she's looking back at me  
I can tell her heart is broken easily_

_'Cause the girl in my mirror  
Is crying out tonight  
And there's nothing I can tell her  
To make her feel alright  
Oh the girl in my mirror  
Is crying 'cause of you  
And I wish there was something  
Something I could do_

_If I could  
I would tell her  
Not to be afraid  
The pain that she's feeling  
The sense of loneliness will fade  
So dry your tears and rest assured  
Love will find you like before  
When she's looking back at me  
I know nothing really works that easily_

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

I opened my eyes slowly and smiled sadly as Aro who sat staring at me patiently.

" Your awake!" He said.

I put my hand on my stomach " Is the baby okay?".

Aro smiled " Yes by god's good grace Carlisle managed to save both of you".

I sat up " What am I going to do?".

Aro shook his head " Maybe you should go home for awhile".

I turned towards him " If I leave then Edward will find a mistress and replace me".

Aro shook his head " Bella you are still queen. If that baby is a boy then no one will be able to stop you". I heard a knock on the door and watched as my step mother Renee who I considered to be my real mother walked in with Esme.

" Oh baby girl" Renee whispered as she came over and embraced.

" Mama I screwed up I did I did.." I cried.

Renee shook her head " Honey don't cry".

I looked into her eyes " I should have listened to you and Esme. George is dead mom" I cried into her shoulder " Dad is dead neither are coming back".

Renee silently rocked me in her arms. The guilt I felt would never go away. My brother was never coming back. My father killed himself because of me.

" I want to go home" I said.

" Isabella you are a Swan I will not let you quit" Renee scolded.

I looked into her eyes " Mom I'm trying so hard".

Esme came over and placed her hand on my shoulder " Bella you just have to stick it out".

Renee brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear " You made this mess now you have to clean in up".

" Your right" I whispered. I turned to Aro.

" Will the king see me?" I asked.

Aro helped me out of bed " Yes I'm sure". I looked into the mirror. I was wearing a white lace dress and my hair was pinned back. I took Aro's hand as he led me to Edward's office.

**Edward P.O.V**

I sat back in my chair and groaned as Aro walked in with Bella.

" Your majesty the queen wishes to speak with you" Aro spoke.

I nodded my head " You are dismissed" I said to him. Isabella walked over to me slowly.

" Edward I have come to a decision" Bella said.

" What may that be" I asked.

" After the baby is born I will be leaving court and returning home to country side" Bella sighed.

My eyes burned " If you have a boy?".

Bella smiled sadly " Yes but if I have a girl. Then I will serve my sentence and face death".

I looked towards the window " I won't give you up that easy".

Bella stomped her foot " Edward I am so sick of playing these games! Why do you want me?".

I stood up and glared at her " I have no idea! To be completely honest you are the first women I have ever really loved".

Bella looked at me coldly " You have made my life a living hell Edward. I will not live my life like this".

I ran a hand through my hair " Fine I will not sleep with anymore women".

Bella laughed " Really? Edward it's not just about that. I want to be normal again. I want to actually feel like I mean something to somebody".

" I care about you" I whispered.

" But that isn't enough. Not anymore" Bella cried softly.

My sadness turned to rage " You think your the only one unhappy? Bella I loved you and yet you played me for a fool".

Bella shook her head " Edward why do you always throw that in my face".

" Because it's the truth" I yelled. Bella sat down in a chair and cried.

" Were not right for each other Edward" She cried " I realize that what I did was wrong but I have come to grips with my sins have you?".

I stared at her in complete shock. I sat there in complete silence while Bella stared at the floor. For the first time I was speechless. Was she right?

* * *

_I can't believe it's what I see  
That the girl in the mirror  
The girl in the mirror  
Is me  
_

**Here's the next chapter. Two in one night. I'm proud lol. Okay so read and review. bye :)**


	18. Epilogue:I Run Away

You took your love away, too fast  
Left no chance to say look back  
And now I know the truth,  
It makes it easier  
Maybe when time goes by,  
I'll understand

Let's pretend, that I've moved on  
And I tell myself,  
That life goes on, without you.  
Open my eyes, Look deep inside.  
I run away

You threw it all away  
So blind  
You pushed me far from you,  
In your life.  
Now I know the tears,  
Won't lead to loneliness  
Maybe when time goes by,  
I'll understand.....

**This is it the finall chapter.. On another note how many people saw twilight? I did!!! It was awesomeexcept for the fact that my sister who knows nothing about Twilight (sadly) asked me all these questions while watching the movie. But I stillhad fun and laughed my ass to...**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

I breathed in deeply as Angela wiped sweat from my brow. After months of waiting it would soon be time. I looked up as Aro came in the room.

" Bella your witness's are standing outside guarding the door" He said.

" Thank you" I whispered as my hand dug deeper into Jacob's.

" Does our precious king know he will soon be a daddy" Jacob hissed.

" Enough" I demanded.

" Yes the Cullen family are waiting in the study" Aro replied as Esme came in the room.

" Your here?" I asked.

Esme smiled " Well I'm a Swan not a Cullen. Well only legally".

I laughed but then when I felt an intense pain " This hurts". I cried

Angela peeked under my dress " Bella you need to start pushing".

I nodded my head and got into a comfortable position as Jacob ran soothing circles on my back.

" Okay 1..2..3 push" Angela instructed. I pushed down with all my might.

" Now breathe and do it again" She instructed.

I closed my eyes took a deep breath and pushed as hard as I could until a cry filled the room. I opened my eyes.

" What is it" I yelled.

Angela handed the baby to Lauren " It's a girl".

I shook my head " No this can't be happening".

Esme squeezed my hand and started to cry while Aro went to a corner and prayed. I knew in no time at all that Edward would be in here making me return to that disgusting tower. After about three minutes of silence I felt another pain in my stomach.

" What the hell" I cried.

" What's wrong with her" Jacob asked Angela.

Angela looked under my dress " I think you need to push again".

I turned to Esme as Aro rushed over " She's having twins?".

Angela smiled brightly " Yes there's another one".

I cried tears of joy " Bella push" Esme whispered. I layed back down and pushed with all the strengh I could.

" Good Bella breathe" I exhaled and then went to push again. Finally I felt a release in my body. At first I didn't hear a cry but then seconds later I heard the loudest scream ever.

" It's a boy" Angela yelled.

" And it looks healthy" Lauren added.

I turned to Aro " We did it".

Aro smiled lovingly " Yes we did".

**Alice P.O.V**

I couldn't sit still my family was gathered in the study waiting for the baby to be born. Finally Aro walked into the room proudly.

" Sir congratulations" Aro smiled.

Edward stood up " What is it?".

I rolled my eyes as Aro laughed " She had a girl".

My face fell as Edward's grew hot " A girl?".

Aro nodded his head " Yes but then she had a boy".

I stood up " She had twins" I squealed.

Aro laughed " There both perfect".

I turned to Edward " Looks like you got what you wanted". I said codly and then turned to Aro.

" May I see her?". Aro shrugged.

" We would like to see Bella and the babies as well" Carlise smiled. Aro lead the way to Bella's chamber. Once we got there there were people standing outside celebrating.

" Who are these people?" Edward asked.

" Isabella's witnesses" Aro answered as he parted the crowd and let us into the room. Bella was laying down holding a tiny bundle of pink in her arm. While the baby boy slept peacefully in his crib.

**Edward P.O.V**

I smiled lovingly as I walked over and picked up my son.

" I have waited so long for you" I whispered in his tiny ear.

" What are there names?" Alice asked.

" Madison Sophia Cullen and Matthew Anthony Cullen" Bella said softly as she looked at me for approval.

" Those names will be fine" I agreed. Little by little everyone disappeared from the room leaving me alone with Bella and the twins.

" You should sleep" I told her.

Bella laughed " Just because I gave you a son does not mean we are okay".

I glared at her " You should shut your mouth and be thankful that pretty head of yours is still attached to your shoulders". I carefully put Matthew back into his crib and walked out the door.

**Bella P.O.V (One More Time)**

The next morning I sat on the foot of my bed and watched as Angela and Jane packed my dresses. For the time being I had decided to get away from court and from Edward. This is what I needed.

" Everything is packed your majesty" Jane said.

I stood up carefully and held Matthew as Esme took Madison. She would be staying with me and Renee in our childhood home that had so memories. I walked through the castle with my head held high. Looks were being throw at me some good some bad. My confidence dropped as Edward walked up to me.

" What are you doing" He hissed.

" Edward we have already discussed this" I said.

" That is my son" He growled.

" Edward, Bella has every right to leave" I smiled as my savior Aro walked up to us.

" No she does not. Not without me" Edward said.

I rolled my eyes " Let me go Edward".

Edward turned to me " Bella please".

I shook my head and whispered " I'm so sorry" as I walked faster towards the carriage. I could hear Edward's screams and begs ringing through my ear. " This is best" Esme whispered. I shook my head and slid into the backseat with Esme. I peered out the window one more time, and for the first time I could see a man broken, I had broken him but he had broken me as well. We needed to be away from each other. I had to get away now or I would be stuck living this perfect lie forever. As the carriage took us to our destination I held closer to Matthew not knowing what the future held for me and my children...our children.

* * *

**Okay people I realize that I have made some errors. But if you like the story then get over it. Sorry but it's the truth. I'm not erfect. This is my last chapter. So enjoy!! And Review. So I was wondering if I make a sequel to this story then what should the name be. Come up with some ideas and let me know...thanks :)**


	19. Final Chapter:I Believed

**Remember I own nothing really except for Maddison and Matthew the plot is partly mine anyway on with the story.....**_

* * *

_

_Tell me whats it gonna be this time,  
Say that I was just fool to believe  
You were mine  
Cannot imagine life without you by my side,  
And its killin my heart,  
Cause I wish I knew why_

Why would you do me this way,  
When I love you  
Baby

_I believed what you said,  
But love doesn't have a meaning  
When you hurt me so bad  
Just threw it all away  
You knew I was scared  
To once more let you get that close to me  
Despite what you did  
I believed _

_You said it was gonna be for real this time  
You said you were gonna make it up to me  
And everything will be fine  
Never thought that I would have to let you go this way  
Shouldh've followed my heart  
But I fell for the game_

_Life just would not be the same  
Without you  
Baby  
Now what do I say  
It was you  
You that made the choice to walk away  
But now  
Love will come my way  
Again  
I don't wanna here you're sorry  
Cause you know we've reached the end.........._

_**You think you know a story but you only know how it ends to get to the heart of a story you have to go back to the beginning............. **_

**Edward P.O.V (_two years later)_**

I closed my eyes trying desperately to ignore Jessica's voice.

" Edward are you listening to me?" I heard her ask me.

I opened my eyes " Does it look like it?".

" Edward why won't you divorce Isabella? She is no longer living at court". Jessica asked.

I rolled my eyes " Jessica I have told you several times I will not marry you".

" Why not? You wanted to before" She cried.

I gritted my teeth " Leave now!". Jessica stood up and ran out of the room crying.

" Wow Edward you sure no how to make a girl leave" I heard Emmett laugh.

'' What do you want?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged " I figured we could go out on a hunting party".

I shook my head " I'm not in the mood".

" Your Majesty! Your Majesty" I heard Jane's squeaky voice yell as she ran into the room.

" What is it?" I asked.

" The Queen she's coming back" Jane exclaimed.

I stood up " Are you sure" I demanded.

Jane nodded her head " Yes it has been confirmed by Aro and Marcus".

" When?" Emmett asked.

" This evening" Jane said.

" Make sure to have there rooms ready" I ordered.

" Yes sir" Jane bowed as she walked out the room.

" So are you planning on fixing your screwed up life?" Emmett asked.

" Yes" I sighed. I had to tell Bella that things would be different. I just hoped she would believe me.

**Bella P.O.V**

" Mommy it's so pretty" Elizabeth my two year old daughter said as she gazed at the passing scenery.

" Are you ready to go see daddy Lizzy?" I asked her. She jumped up and down excitedly. I laughed softly at my beautiful green eyed child who looked almost exactly like me. I looked down at Matthew who sat in my lap quietly. He on the other hand looked exactly like Edward.

" What about you Matthew?" I asked.

" Mama?" He asked confused. I shook my head and turned to Madison who slept soundly in Esme's arms.

" Are you nervous?" Esme asked me.

I shook my head " There is no need to be. I am still the queen of England".

Esme smiled softly as the castle came into view. It seemed so different. It didn't feel like home anymore.

" Isabella your here" I heard Aro's fatherly voice greet me.

" Yes it has been far to long" I laughed as he gave me a gently hold. Mindful that I held Matthew.

" There beautiful Bella" Aro spoke proudly of my children.

" I guess it is time to greet the king?" I asked.

Aro took Madison from Esme. She was now fully awake and looked around curiously " Yes he had requested you meet him".

I kissed Esme's cheek " I will see you later" She whispered. I gave her a nod and then took Elizabeth's hand ready to see Edward.

**Edward P.O.V**

" Stop pacing" Rose hissed.

I turned to her " Shut up".

Rose rolled her eyes and leaned into Emmett. My whole family was gathered in my office waiting to see Bella and the children. Finally I heard Marcus step in.

" Your Majesty the queen" He bowed respectively and then moved out of the way as Aro walked in first holding Madison who was not such a baby anymore. I held my breath as Bella walked in wearing a blood red dress with gold trimming and holding Elizabeth's hand and Matthew who looked at us carefully.

" Oh my god" Alice cried as she ran over and gave Bella a hug.

" Careful" I growled.

Alice took a step back and knelt down " Elizabeth honey your beautiful".

Elizabeth ran over and grab my leg " Daddy" She cried. I picked her up and spun her around.

" Sweetheart how have you been?" I whispered in her ear. She was so big.

" Good daddy guess what?" She asked.

" What darling" I asked her.

" I can play the piano just like you" Elizabeth smiled.

I turned to Bella who looked very guarded and uncomfortable. She didn't want to be back here that much was true. But she had duty's as a queen. I put Elizabeth down and walked over to Madison.

" Are you my daddy?" She asked.

" Yes I am" I kissed her cheek and picked her up.

" I want daddy" Matthew cried.

I walked over and gently took him out of Bella's arm.

" How is my prince doing?" I asked him.

" Great" He laughed. I turned towards my family " Take the child elsewhere". My family and Aro quickly left the room with my children leaving Bella and I alone.

" You look wonderful" I whispered.

" How's Jessica?" She asked.

I sighed " Why are you asking?".

Bella shook her head " I figured you were done with her but I guess not".

" What do you expect? You leave with my children for two years. What am I supposed to do?" I planned to talk to Bella in a calm manner but my patience was running thin.

Bella laughed " You have learned nothing".

I ran a hand through my hair " Have you?".

I heard Bella sigh " I don't know".

I shook my head " Leave me alone with my thoughts". Bella left the room as I fell onto the soft chair. Would things ever be okay between us?

**Bella P.O.V**

I was sleeping peacefully until I heard footsteps in my room. I opened my eyes and looked around.

" Who's there" I hissed.

My answer was a evil laugh " Isabella so nice to see you again". I gasped as the red haired women slowly walked towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

Victoria grabbed my throat " You don't honestly think I forgot did you".

I looked at her " What are you talking about?" I cried.

" James! he leaft me because of you" Victoria growled.

I shook my head " It wasn't my fault?".

Victoria snarled " You think your so fucking perfect . If I can't have my love then neither can Edward".

I laughed as Victoria released me from her hold " Edward doesn't give a damn about me so go ahead kill me".

Victoria smiled " When I kill you it will be slow and painful" She whispered into my ear.

I closed my eyes and shivered at her coldness " Go away!".

Victoria walked towards the window with one last glance at me " I'll see you soon Bella".

* * *

**Finally Victoria arrives!! I couldn't help myself so here you go one more chapter but this is it...I really need help with the name of my Sequel I want it to be tied to King Eward VIII in some way and I want it to be original and I want it to make sense. Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

**QUEEN OF HEARTS AND KING OF DIAMONDS SEQUEL OF KING EDWARD VIII IS NOW UP CHECK IT OUT!!!!! R&R**


	20. Saying Goodbye

**I just wanted to let everyone who has read my stories that I will not be updating them anytime soon….So yeah it's finally official. I love writing but it's just soooo time consuming and I'm a teenager so I need to have a life….Not to mention school will start soon and I need to focus on that and not stories. I will continue to read twilight fan fictions but I can't write anymore. I'm on the computer writing way to much when I should be out hanging with my friends and family or doing homework. I hope everyone understands. And I am so happy with everyone who has reviewed my stories and loved them. You guys believed in my stories when I didn't so thanks and bye…Omg I'm starting to cry I have to go.**

**P.S I'm not sure what to do with my stories...I don't want them to be put and collect dust so if anyone want's to continue them I would be very happy...Just PM**


End file.
